1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to container organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved refuse recycling organizer container wherein the same utilizes compartments arranged to accommodate various catagories of recycling articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary society requires recycling of various components such as paper, aluminum cans, glass bottles, plastic and the like. These catagories of components are typically disposed of by conventional households in catagories such as 43 percent for paper, 18 percent for glass, 17 percent for polymerics, 12 percent for metals, and 10 percent for miscellaneous components such as fabric, fiberglass, organic wastes, and the like.
To accommodate these various components and to provide discrete storage for each of such components to permit recycling and disposal thereof, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art to provide compartments arranged in approximation of the percentage breakdown for the various components. Further inasmuch as such components may vary from household to household, the compartments devised by the instant invention are adjustable to accommodate variation of disposal of various items between households. Examples of prior art containers are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,253 to CRINE for example wherein a recycling container unit utilizes a trio of generally pie shaped containers mounted within a central housing for disposal of various items therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,218 to KOSTIC sets forth a trash disposal unit with a platform movably mounted and supporting a series of four quadrant container chutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,894 to PENDER sets forth a compartmentalized container organization for trash disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,628 to LADERMAN utilizes a cooking utensil illustrating the use of various removable chambers from within a central cooking pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,066 to KEPPELER sets forth an in ground trash receptacle for temporary storage of disposable and reclaimable items that is partially buried to prevent access to such components by scavengers, insects, and the like.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved refuse recycling organizer container as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in compartmentalizing and selectively providing adjustment for various components of recyclable refuse.